


Wine and Darkness [art]

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Important things in common with your lover: a love of red drinks and black clothes.





	Wine and Darkness [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).




End file.
